


Операция X-Ray Tango

by Rika_Spike



Series: Комиксы нашего ГК [3]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, Humor, Pictures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рассказ в картинках.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Операция X-Ray Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо: Конеко и ее драбблу за вдохновение; Lex за неоценимый вклад в айсменность Брэда.  
> Сделано на Christmas Fest 2011.


End file.
